Time of Your Life
by Bri-Gils
Summary: Everyone has different opinions as to when the 'time of their life' was. Those great, golden days. This is Mr. and Mrs. Potter trying to live through theirs. Companion to Cupcakes and Sprinkles. Haven't seen a Pregnant Ginny fic, so I wanted to do one! Mostly Canon, slight AU in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Haven't seen a Pregnant Ginny fic, so I wanted to do one! Everyone has different opinions as to when the 'time of their life' was. Those great, golden days. This is Mr. and Mrs. Potter trying to live through theirs. Companion to Cupcakes and Sprinkles

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione Granger had never truly felt beautiful. As a child, kids would always pick on her because of her bushy hair and large teeth. Sure, her parents reassured her that she was gorgeous, and teachers told her that's "it's on the inside that counts" (which really was another way of them calling her ugly, too). For a while, that was enough for her. She had some friends in primary school, she had excellent grades, and believe it or not she wasn't too bad on her school football team either. In year 4 she had one of those "boyfriends". Hers was named Burt Cagney. They held hands at recess sometimes, and on Valentine's day he gave her a lollipop and a peck on the check. Until, of course, she saw Burt holding hands with that mean girl, Olivia Flynn. Luckily, as a 9 year old, boys weren't really her main priority. Then she went to Hogwarts.

Hermione knew all about puberty and periods and training bras- but that didn't stop her from feeling like an awkward 12 year old. All of a sudden, she didn't have any friends. No one could relate to her love of books and they viewed her as "weird". Hermione had never been more thankful for things such as trolls as she was the night she was when she, Ron, and Harry became friends. Yet, boys still called her ugly. Being a preteen and a teenager with a changing body and odd feelings for the opposite gender, it did nothing for her self esteem. And then Viktor came along. Someone who understood her passion for reading and told her she looked beautiful. Of course Ron had to ruin everything by _just_ realizing she was a girl. And then came along Cormac, who was…. nice. Sort of creepy how assertive he was, though.

Once they were dating, Ron definitely made Hermione feel loved and beautiful, yet…. Never _pretty._

That was, until now. When Ginny cooed, "Hermione, you look stunning in that dress!" the bushy haired woman didn't shoot down the compliment. Instead, she blushed and smiled.

"I love it so much." Hermione giggled. "But I'm so nervous."

"Everyone's nervous on their wedding day." Audrey told the younger girl, while bouncing her 6-month-old daughter on her hip.

"I guaranteed you that Ron is going crazy right now, 'Mione." Ginny reassured the bride, laughing at the mental picture of her brother freaking out.

"Harry, I can't do this!" Ron ran a hand through his hair frantically. He began speed-walking off of the small platform he was on, only to be pushed back by Seamus and Harrry.

"Ron, if I can do this, you can certainly marry Hermione." Bill told his youngest brother, who looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown while holding 7-month-old Dominique and making sure that 3 year old Victoire didn't go running off somewhere in the mess of Weasley relatives.

"But what if I mess up? What if I do something stupid? What i-" Ron began rattling off until George slapped him in the face.

"Well," George cleared his throat as the group looked at him; Ron in annoyance and the rest in amusement. "That shut him up. Ronald, just calm down. Hermione is going to be walking down that aisle in two minutes, and you have to get your shit together."

"Two Minutes!" Ron hollered.

"Will everyone please take their seats? The ceremony is going to be beginning!" The priest announced, as everyone began settling. Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Neville stood by the alter as music started playing.

Luna, Hannah Abbott, and Ginny made their way down the aisle, followed by Teddy with two rings on a pillow, and finally Hermione.

It took all Harry could muster not to laugh at the look on Ron's face. It was as though the redhead had never seen anything as beautiful as Hermione in her high-necked lace gown with cap sleeves. He supposed that that was the look he wore on his own wedding day. He grinned at the memory , and he looked over at his wife. Harry couldn't help but think that Ginny looked just as beautiful today, in her emerald green bridesmaid dress, as she did in her white dress. The 22 year old caught her husband looking at her and winked at him with a smile. They both turned their attention back to the ceremony as Hermione reached the alter.

* * *

Harry James Potter was drunk. After having one too many alcoholic butterbeers, he was spinning around on the dance floor with his equally as drunk wife.

"H-h-heeeeeeeey! We should *hiccup* wee should do this eveeery night!" Ginny laughed as Harry twirled her around again.

"Not just should," Harry agreed. "We're gonna!" Ginny shrieked and laughed as the couple hugged. They stumbled their way off of the dance floor as a slow song came on.

"H-hey hey Harry hey H-Harry Poooootter!" Ginny giggled as the said man sat down in a chair, before sitting on his lap. "Guess what's so funny!"

"What?" Harry asked, already laughing.

"You're name is Harry," The redhead jabbed a finger into Harry's chest. "And you're chest is hairy, too!"

"I have other hairy parts if ya know what I mean." Harry smirked suggestively. "D'ya wanna go someplace private?"

"Indeed I do!" Ginny giggled. She grabbed her husband's hand and began leading him inside of the Burrrow and up the stairs until they reached the old room that used to be marked, "Ginevra".

After that magical, drunken night, the couple's lives were never the same.

* * *

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Haven't seen a Pregnant Ginny fic, so I wanted to do one! Everyone has different opinions as to when the 'time of their life' was. Those great, golden days. This is Mr. and Mrs. Potter trying to live through theirs. Companion to Cupcakes and Sprinkles

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hey guys, Fleur isn't going to have an accent in this because I'm too lazy. 'Kay? Kay :) Please Review!

* * *

_May 16, 2014 _

"Out of every shirt you could have gotten, you picked that one?" Harry asked his best friend with an amused look.

"It's the Chudley Cannon's color!" Ron responded defensively. He crossed his arms over the bright orange flowered shirt. "And the lady at the store said I looked dashing in it." He looked smug.

"The lady had to be about 60, Ronald!" Hermione shook her head, giggling.

"So, out of everything you could have gotten as a souvenir, you picked _a Hawaiian shirt?" _Harry was full on laughing now as his friend turned red.

"Well at least I didn't bring back a baby!" Ron retorted, causing his wife to blush.

"You've only be home for two days; for all you know 'Mione could have a bun in the oven." Ginny smirked as she tightened her quidditch gloves. "And for goodness sake, Ron, you couldn't wear Holyhead Harpies colors to _their_ playoff match?"

"Well you're playing the Cannons, so..."

"Merlin knows how they got into the playoffs..." Harry shook his head.

"Hey!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "If you lot don't mind, the game is starting in about 15 minutes!"

"Good luck, Ginny!" The bushy-haired girl called out as she dragged her husband to the public section of the quidditch stadium.

"G'luck" Harry murmured before kissing Ginny. The redhead couldn't help but grin as they broke apart.

"Thanks."

"Gin, come on!" Her teammate, Zoella Griffith, called out to her.

"Okay, so we've made it this far." The captain, Gwenog Jones, was beginning her before-the-game speech as Ginny joined her team. "I know we haven't been doing so well in practice since Applebee left because she was pregnant, but she's sitting out there today- and we _have to make her proud!" _Gwenog roared, as though it was an order. "So, on the count of three, let's get out there and beat some orange butt! 1...2...3!"

Ginny cheered with the rest of the team, a big smile making its way onto her face, and they made their way to the pitch.

Mounting her broom and facing her orange opponents, the redhead's ears were filled with deafening screams. The referee released the balls and the game soon begun.

Easily receiving a pass from Ananya Koothropali, Sarah Applebee's replacement, the Potter managed to carry the quaffle and score a goal with ease.

_How the hell did they make the playoffs?_ Ginny couldn't help but wonder as the Harpies scored goal after goal. Picturing Ron's face as he looked at the score caused her to chuckle.

Ginny caught the quaffle again and flew towards the Cannon's goalpost. Just after she passed it, a wave of nausea brought the ginger to a halt.

_What the..._ Ginny put a hand to her stomach. She shook her head to end the trance and began flying again, only to stop five minutes later.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zoella flew up to her friend as Ginny put a hand over her mouth. Neither of the girls noticed a black bludger flying towards them.

"I think I'm gonna-" CLUNK!

The 22 year old fell off her broom and began zooming towards the ground.

* * *

The first thing Ginny noticed was that the light was too bright. And white. Why was it so white?

"Hey, she's waking up!" A loud voice, belonging to a 6 year old named Teddy, yelled.

Ginny opened her eyes, revealing her to be in a white room with her family members and teammates. And a major headache.

"Ugh." The young woman moaned, putting a hand to her head. "What happened?"

"O'Connerly hit you with a bludger. You fell right off of your broom." Ron informed his little sister.

"Thank Merlin Zoella was there to catch you." Molly Weasley sighed dramatically, putting a hand over her heart. Harry, who was leaning back in the chair closest to Ginny, smiled weakly at her.

"Did we win?"

"Yes." Gwenog replied with a large smile. "They caught the snitch, but it ended 160-170. We won by one goal!"

"I'm sorry, but now that she's woken up, we really only allow one visitor at a time in this section." A healer arrived and addressed the group, placing a clipboard on the nightstand by Ginny's head. Reluctantly, the group began filtering out.

"Give us a call when you get home." Arthur told his daughter and son-in-law as Molly kissed her youngest on the cheek, before leaving the couple alone with the Healer.

Harry gave the blonde man a look of confusion. "We were here numerous times and there's never been a visitor limit."

The Healer smiled. "I know. I just couldn't think of any other way to get them all to leave without drawing suspicion. I have some new for you that you might not want to share just yet."

"What?!" Ginny questioned, suddenly feeling panicked. She felt Harry grab her hand and squeeze it with reassurance. "Is it bad?"

"Well," The man grabbed the clipboard and began observing it. "Depends on how you look at it. Congratulations Mrs. Potter, you're carrying a child."

Whatever it was that Ginny was bracing for, that wasn't it.

"How?" Harry asked, much to the Healer's amusement.

"Well, when a man gets a-"

"How far along am I?" Ginny interrupted, not in the mood to here how to have sex.

"That I do not know." The blonde told them. "I set aside an appointment for you with the OB/GYN unit in about 10 minutes if you want to find out. It's on the third floor. You can go now if you want."

Ginny looked at her husband, knowing that the fear she saw on his face was probably showing on her own too. She squeezed his hand and grinned. "Let's."

* * *

_There's a baby inside of me. A human baby. I made a human being!_ The redheaded woman couldn't stop thoughts like these from pouring in her head as they sat in the (thankfully) empty waiting room of the OB/GYN unit at St. Mungo's.

Harry, who was drumming his fingers on an armrest, finally spoke up, "I'm going to be a dad."

Ginny turned towards the raven-haired man. "Yep."

He glanced at her. "A-and you'll be a mum."

_Mum._ Ginny smiled slightly and nodded. A grin crossed Harry's face.

"Oh Merlin!" He laughed out of happiness and ran a hand through his hair.

"Potter, Ginevra?" One of the many doors opened as crying brunette couple exited it. A familiar face stood in the doorway with a Healer's coat on.

"Out of all people?!" Harry groaned as his wife pulled him to his feet.

"I heard that, Potter." Draco Malfoy smirked. "Now come on, I don't have all day."

"So, Ginny, can you tell me the day your last period ended?" Malfoy asked once she was settled on an exam seat. Harry put his head in his head in his hands, obviously wishing his old school rival did not just ask that. They might not be enemies anymore, but they certainly weren't friends.

"Er.. April 15th?" Yeah, the 15th." Draco began filling out a chart.

"Have you been feeling anything like nausea?"

"Well, today in the game I felt like I was about to vomit."

"What?" Harry's head shot up. "Is that why you and Zoella were talking?"

Ginny nodded.

Draco put the chart down and took out his wand. "This spell might give you a tingling feeling, but it's nothing." He flicked his wand and Ginny's abdomen started glowing red. She squirmed from the tingling as a sound almost like a drumbeat filled the room. It was the loveliest sound Ginny had ever heard, and her heart felt as though it swelled up with happiness.

"Is that...?" Harry asked the blonde man, his voice quiet in awe. Draco looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, the heartbeat. Congrats guys, you're going to be having a baby."

Harry suddenly looked as though he might kiss Malfoy. Instead, he asked "When's the due date?"

"Well," Draco ended the spell and looked back at the chart. "You're a little over four weeks pregnant, Ginny, and that starts at the end of your last period. You're child seems to be measuring well for now. You're due date is going to be January 20th. So I'll probably see you again at 12 weeks, which is the end of your first trimester. If you ever need anything, just contact me. Have a good day, guys."

The Potters stood up and thanked the blonde man. They exited to the still empty waiting room as another familiar looking couple came out of another room.

"Ginny?!"

Ginny heard Harry swear under his breath as they faced her oldest brother and his wife.

"So, are you lot pregnant, then?" Ginny asked her sister-in-law, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Yes." Fleur beamed and unconsciously put a hand to her stomach. "Are you?"

"Er, yeah." Harry replied with a small smile, avoiding Bill's gaze. "Four weeks."

"Wait-" Bill looked back and forth between his sister and his wife. "Did you guys have sex at Ron's wedding too?!"

Ginny paused, staring at her brother with her mouth wide open. She glanced at Harry. "Oh my God, we did! When are you guys due? We're due the end of January."

"Us too." The two women stared at each other before breaking down laughing.

"Er, do us a favor and don't tell anyone yet?" Harry asked timidly. "We didn't really plan this..."

"Sure, we aren't really prepared to share either so..." Bill replied with a small smile. He continued to stare at Harry, before saying in a low voice, "You... you got my baby sister pregnant."

"Okaytimetogoseeyalater." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and with a loud crack they apparated away.

* * *

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Haven't seen a Pregnant Ginny fic, so I wanted to do one! Everyone has different opinions as to when the 'time of their life' was. Those great, golden days. This is Mr. and Mrs. Potter trying to live through theirs. Companion to Cupcakes and Sprinkles

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hey guys, Fleur isn't going to have an accent in this because I'm too lazy. 'Kay? Kay :) Please Review!

* * *

May 19, 2004

_"Don't you want to play?" A high pitched voice filled the chamber. The large bones that were left from the once alive Basilisk began to shake as a child began to move away from them. The child had shoulder-length hair, a reddish-brown color. Their face looked oddly similar, yet they couldn't be identified as a boy or girl. They wore an black sweatshirt and jeans. _

_"Mum! Mummy, help me!" The child cried as the bones began rising, only to form in the shape of the snake again. Green scales began covering the white, and the Basilisk grew giant, red eyes. "Mum!"_

_ The child started running away, tears streaming down their face. They tripped and fell, and suddenly Hagrid obscured the vision of the child, carrying something in his arms._

_Harry!-But no, it wasn't the same boy in the half-giant's arms as it was six years ago. It was the boy from the chamber!_

_"Yeh didn' help 'em." Hagrid cried, his arms shaking as he cuddled the child, who now seemed to look like a toddler._

_"I-I wanted to, I did!"_

_"But yer didn't…" Hagrid's eyes light up with anger. "Yer a lousy parent, Ginevra!"_

Ginny awoke with a start. Her heart was pounding in her throat, she was drenched in sweat, and she was frankly surprised to find herself in bed.

"Mm…" Ginny turned her head to see her husband sleeping next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she checked his old muggle alarm clock on his night stand- 6:54.

Ginny laid her head back onto her pillow and put an arm over her eyes. _What the hell was that dream about? Who was that kid? Her son or daughter?_

Suddenly feeling the need to vomit (damn pregnancy symptoms), she jumped out of Harry's arms and ran to the bathroom. After ten minutes, she dismissed the nausea as a false alarm (Thank Merlin, if there was anything Ginny hated more than Voldemort, it was vomit. And Brussels Sprouts.) and returned to her bedroom, only to find Harry now sitting up.

"Hey," He greeted in a soft voice as the redhead sat on the bed. "You okay?" He began rubbing small circles on her back.

"What? Er.. yeah." Ginny bit her lip, still focusing on the dream. "Harry…"

"Yes?"

"A-… are we sure bringing a child into our lives is a good idea?" Deep down, Ginny couldn't believe those words were coming out of her mouth. But after that dream… What if they weren't around to protect their baby? To make sure the little boy or girl didn't go through what they did?

Harry stopped rubbing and stared at the 22 year old in shock. "What? Gin, you were so happy about it before-"

"But I've been thinking…" Ginny told him. She suddenly felt embarrassed to be worried about that. How would he react to the dream?"

"We've been talking about having kids since you've graduated!"

"I'm only 22!" Ginny countered, only half-heartedly. She had a feeling they were going to enter an argument that neither of them wanted.

"My parents were 20 when they had me! Yours were 21 with Bill!" The redhead could hear anger rising in Harry's voice.

"I…" Ginny was stumped. She had an urge to not tell Harry the real reason. She didn't want him to think that she was scared about having a family, but what else could she say? "My career."

Harry, who was now pacing around the room, glanced at his wife. "What about it?"

"I can't play quidditch after having a baby! I- The practice schedules are- and you're busy with-"

"Are you suggesting we use abortion?" Ginny would have preferred that he yelled at her. Thrown things, screamed things- anything but the low whisper that Harry was using.

Ginny felt a lump form in her throat. She was usually against abortion. Nor necessarily pro-life, but pro-choice. Where it should be used only in dire situations. This certainly did not qualify as one. Ginny met her partner's eyes and found that she couldn't reply.

Harry himself looked like he was going to cry, and Ginny could count the number or times she has seen him look like that on her fingers. He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it and rushing into the bathroom that Ginny had occupied not even ten minutes beforehand.

As she heard the shower turn on, Ginny began letting tear fall down her face. She had a feeling Harry was experiencing the same thing on the other side of the door.

_What the fuck did you do, Ginevra? _Ginny rubbed her eyes before grabbing a towel and heading towards the hallway bathroom to take her own shower.

* * *

By the time Ginny got out of the bathroom, Harry was already dressed and downstairs. She entered the den to find him sitting in on the cream sofa, munching on an English muffin and reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He glanced up as the redhead settled into the matching cream loveseat with a piece of parchment and a muggle pen in hand.

"Who are you writing to?" He questioned.

"Just doodling until we have to go to Mum's." Ginny could feel the tension from their fight linger between them and she suddenly found herself wishing that it would at least go away by the time they had to visit the Weasleys for lunch. Harry and Ginny rarely fought like this, and while the family was used to seeing Ron and Hermione under tension, she didn't know how they would react to their fighting. She did have six brothers after all….

_I hope that you're a boy…_ Ginny spoke to the baby in her mind, looking down at her flat stomach. _I'm not very good at connecting with girls._ Now that she thought about it, most of Ginny's friends at Hogwarts were boys. There was Neville, Colin, Colin's dorm mates, Garth and Phinneus, and even Ron and Harry. Of course she had Hermione and Luna, and she got along well with her dorm mates, but after being "out of it" during first year, Abbey , Felicia, and Paisley-Ann seemed to have a bond with each other that Ginny lacked. Granted, she was now on an all female quidditch team, but she still had some trouble figuring those girls out.

"Gin?"

"Wha-?" The redhead snapped out of her trance to find Harry standing above her.

"It's time to go."

"Oh." Ginny replied, as a feeling of disappointment washed through her body.

* * *

"What's going on between Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked Hermione once they were alone in the kitchen. The bushy-haired 24 year old stopped refilling her glass of pumpkin juice to look at Ron.

"What do you mean?" This reply took Ron by surprise. Usually it was his wife that noticed these things.

"I mean that they seem sort of distant with each other. Haven't you noticed it?"

"Now that I think of it… Bill has been staring at Harry all day."

"What did he do to her?" Ron wondered aloud, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

"What did who do to who?" The raven haired man in question entered through the Burrow's back door.

"Harry Potter what the bloody hell did you do to my sister?"

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at his best friend. "What do you mean what did I do?"

"You and Ginny are obviously in a fight or something." Ron replied, glaring at the younger boy who was now filling his own cup of juice.

"Even if we were fighting…" Harry set the pitcher down. "What makes you think I did anything? And why would I tell you? You lot fight constantly." He began drinking.

"She's my sister, Potter! And something is definitely up because Bill's been staring at you all day!"

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice as his ears turned red. "Bill's been what?"

"He's can't seem to take his eyes off of you and Ginny."

Harry's face seemed to go blank for a second, before he replied with an "Oh."

"Harry… What did you do to my sister?"

"What happened between Harry and I is none of your business, Ronald." Ginny now entered the kitchen hand in hand with 4 year old Victoire.

"So something did happen!" the male exclaimed. "What was it?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We're not telling you!" Ginny scoffed as she handed Victoire a cookie and the young redhead ran away.

"But you always know what Hermione and I are fighting about!"

"We don't ask you to tell us. You just do." She told her brother, receiving a snort from Harry.

"Hey, will you lot come in here?" The eldest Weasley brother interrupted the foursome.

Ron grumbled as they entered the crowded front room of the Burrow and Ginny couldn't help but snicker at her brother. Squeezing in on the already full couch, she found herself practically sitting on Harry's lap. Taking a breath through her noise, Ginny inhaled a foul smell.

"Ughh…" She moaned quietly.

"You okay?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"I smell something… it's making me sick." Ginny whispered back. She smiled at the fact that she and Harry were finally talking again, and couldn't help but be grateful that everyone else's conversations made theirs impossible to overhear. Harry began rubbing her back like he did that morning, although more discreetly.

"Oi! I called you in here, now I have something to say!" Bill yelled above everyone. The room soon became quiet and Bill's ears turned red. "Er.. Fleur, honey, why don't you say it?"

Fleur rolled her eyes, yet smiled nonetheless. "We're expecting again!"

The couple was approached with many congratulations.

"Oh, another Grandchild!" Mrs. Weasley squealed, hugging Dominique. "Dominique, you're going to be a big sister!" The 8 month old grinned at her grandmother even though she had no clue what was going on.

"Blimey a baby!" George exclaimed as though there wasn't two babies already in the room.

"How's your pregnancy been going so far? How far along are you?" Audrey asked her husband's sister-in-law.

"Four and a half weeks." Fleur smiled, and Ginny could of sworn she glanced at the redhead as she said that. "I'm doing pretty well. With both Fleur and Dominique I had terrible morning sickness and felt tired all the time. All I've had so far was a headache. Maybe it's finally a boy."

Now that Fleur mentioned it, Ginny was feeling pretty tired… She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, I can't wait to have a grandson!" Molly smiled at the thought.

"What do you think they'll do when… if we tell them?" Harry whispered. Ginny could hear the pain in his voice as he said "if".

"They'll most likely beat you to a bloody pulp." The redhead giggled. "You did knock their little sister up."

"Oh bloody hell, don't remind me."

"Ginny, are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted the couple's conversation, now drawing all the attention onto the two Potters.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just tired. It's, er, a side effect from that potion the healer gave me for my fall." Ginny lied as she picked her head up and did her best to ignore the wave of nausea. _Please don't throw up. Please don't throw up. Please don't throw up._

"Y'know, we'd best be on our way." Harry addressed the room and grabbed his wife's hand. "Busy day tomorrow." After saying quick goodbyes, the couple walked away from the Burrow towards the apparition point.

"Busy day?" Ginny questioned.

"You could say Thanks for getting you out of there. You look tired."

"I am…. Thank you." The last two words came out in a whisper. They grasped hands and apparated to the woods a few blocks away from their home.

"Oh no…" Ginny moaned as her stomach did a backflip. What she had been dreading all day was about to happen.

"Gin-?"

Without warning, Ginny spewed into her hand.

"Oh, Ginny…" She heard Harry sigh as fat, salty tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hey, it's okay. Shh, it's okay." All of a sudden her husband's arms were wrapped around her- despite the fact that her front was covered in vomit- as the young adult sobbed into his shoulder.

"N-no it's n-not!" Ginny cried. "I'm sorry, Harry." She backed out of his arms. "I don't want an abortion! I never did!"

Now the 23 year old looked confused. "Then why did we-"

"Because I'm scared."The brown eyes met the green. "What if… what if we can't protect them? What if they go through what we did? I don't want our baby to need us, and then we're not there! I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd find it absurd."

Harry stared at the shorter woman for what felt like eternity. "Ginny, I'm terrified."

"What!?" Whatever answer the redhead expected, that was not it. "Why would you be? I don't mean to sound cliché, but- you're the boy who lived. You are hardly scared of anything."

"Everyone's afraid of something. I may be the boy who lived, but I'm also the boy who grew up without a family." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, I don't know how to be a father! For all I know I could end up being like Uncle Vernon."

"But you won't be."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you, Harry."

"Well, if you know me, then you should know that I'm going to do everything I can to prevent our child from going through anything like what happened to us. I know that there are still Death Eaters out there, but I promise the baby won't be harmed. And, you know, if you really didn't want to give up your career with quidditch, I'd be willing to maybe take a few years off for the baby."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny had a sudden gush of love towards her husband. "You don't have to do that. I know how much being an auror means to you. I know that my quidditch isn't going to last forever. Might as well stop while I have a good reason to." The redhead suddenly became conscious of her vomit and snot filled appearance. "Can we go home now?"

"Oh course." Harry chuckled, and they clutched hands once more before walking with the light of the setting sun.

* * *

Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Haven't seen a Pregnant Ginny fic, so I wanted to do one! Everyone has different opinions as to when the 'time of their life' was. Those great, golden days. This is Mr. and Mrs. Potter trying to live through theirs. Companion to Cupcakes and Sprinkles

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I don't really like this chapter as much... I'll make the next one better!Please Review!

* * *

**July 1,2004**

Whoever said that pregnancy was easy and fun was a big fat liar. Every morning Ginny awoke around 5 or 6 to throw up. Every time she went to eat something, if the smell didn't make her vomit, then the fetus decided he didn't like the food and- guess what?- upchucked it! Throughout the month of June, the only real highlight was when she told the Harpies about her pregnancy.

* * *

_"200-170, the Harpies lose their first game of the season! They are out of the playoffs!" the commentator's voice rang throughout the whole stadium and into the Harpies' locker room._

_"Well.. that's it." Gwenog addressed her team, standing on a bench. "Good job this year, girls. This was the first- and only- game we lost. If we try hard enough, next season we'll go all the way!" _

_Cheers erupted around her, and Ginny knew it was time to tell. "Er, I won't be able to play next season."_

_The cheers silented. "What? Why?"_

_The redhead glanced at Sarah Applebee, who decided to grace the team with herself-and her baby bump- this game. "I'm pregnant."_

_"Oh Merlin!" "Ginny!" "Congrats!" filled the locker room as her team engulfed her in a hug._

* * *

Despite the awesomeness of having other people know about the pregnancy, it did not stop her from feeling lousy. So, when the couple was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry ended up going by himself.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked as his brother-in-law and best friend sat down.

"She was feeling sick." Harry replied, taking the butterbeer that Hermione was offering him."So we finally caught Dolohov!" he hastily tried to change the subject

"Took us long enough." Ron took a sip of his butterbeer. "Hey did you hear from Luna recently? Last I heard she was still looking for a crumpled- something in Africa."

"Didn't Charlie say that she was in Romania a few weeks ago?"

"Is Ginny pregnant?" Hermione interrupted the conversation.

"What gave you that bloody idea?" Ron questioned his wife rather harshly, as Harry choked on his drink and stared at the brunette.

"Well, she's been sick often lately. And we usually have synched periods, but when I asked her for a pad she didn't have any extras."

"You didn't have any extras, either." Harry told her. Hermione smirked.

"Y-you didn't say no." Ron said in a quiet voice. He was staring at the boy-who-lived as though they had never met.

Harry glanced at his two best friends. "_Shit."_

_"_Oh my God, she is!" Hermione squealed and Harry couldn't help a grin spread on his face. Saying it out loud to others made it seem so much more…. _Real. _"Does anyone else know?"

"Her team. We were going to tell the Weasleys next week, which would be the end of the first trimester. The baby is due January 20th."

Ron looked as though he didn't know whether to congratulate Harry, or punch him in the face. "Y-you're going to be a dad…. But you had _sex_ with _Ginny…_"

"Oh, come off it Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, clearly annoyed. The younger man was just hoping he didn't get attacked tonight. "They've been married for two years! Did you really expect them to never have any children or never have any sex?!"

"Well- I,er… I haven't really thought about it, 'Mione!"

"We're gonna want you lot to be the godparents, you know." Harry announced.

Ron glanced at his friend. "Godfather?...Wait, 11 weeks?... Bloody hell, you had sex at our wedding!"

The two stared at the redhead.

"Out of everything, you come up with that conclusion?!" Hermione sounded amused.

"Fleur and Bill did, too. And I'm guessing you two, also."

Ron glared at Harry, before softening his face. "Harry! You're going to have a family!"

"Could you be any louder?" Hermione grumbled.

Harry smiled. "Yeah… I am…. Wow, a family."

"And I shall be the Godfather!" the Weasley was now high off of excitement. "Harry, this is grand news! Just wait 'til Mum finds out!"

* * *

Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Haven't seen a Pregnant Ginny fic, so I wanted to do one! Everyone has different opinions as to when the 'time of their life' was. Those great, golden days. This is Mr. and Mrs. Potter trying to live through theirs. Companion to Cupcakes and Sprinkles

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I lied, this chapter sucks too. Sorry. But I PROMISE the next one will be more exciting and well written!

* * *

July 2, 2004

Paparazzi: A freelance photographer who pursues celebrities to get photographs of them. They seemed to always be a constant nuisance in Harry Potter's life, and once he started courting Ginny, hers too. "_Harry Potter spotted on date with redheaded woman" "Boy-Who-Lived buys house in London suburb!" "Ginny Weasley, the Chosen One's girlfriend, offered spot on _four_ quidditch teams" "Ginny Weasley accepts Harpies' offer" "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley MARRIED in Godric's Hallow; More pictures inside"_. With their past experience, no one could blame the couple for trying to keep the pregnancy quiet, at least until the first trimester was over. Some people, however, seemed to have a disregard for privacy.

"So, feeling better, Ginny?" Was the greeting the redhead got from Hermione when the Potters arrived at the Burrow.

"Oh yeah, loads." Ginny smiled in return. Truthfully, she did; Today was the first day with no morning sickness in weeks!

There was something odd about the way her family was interacting with her and Harry. They seemed timid…. Almost like they were afraid either Harry or Ginny would blow up at any moment.

"So, anyone have anything interesting that happened to them recently?" Molly asked her children and their partners a few hours later once they all sat around the dinner table, and Ginny could have sworn her mother glanced in her direction.

"I am veery surprised at 'ow fast this pregnancy ees showing." Fleur commented, putting a hand on her tiny, almost unnoticeable, baby bump.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "You should have seen how fast I showed with Ginny! It was basically the day right after we found out!"

"I may or may not have been on a few dates this past week…" George smirked, and took a bite of his chicken.

"With who?" Ron sat up straighter, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"A Miss Angelina Johnson."

"Oh, I forgot the drinks!" Molly stood up to grab a bottle of Madam Rosmerta's finest wine. She then began pouring some into everyone's cups, skipping over Victoire. Once she got to Ginny, Molly glanced at her daughter's face, then stomach, and then put the bottle down on the table without serving her.

Ginny felt her face fall as realization hit her. _How the bloody fuck do they know!?_ Harry told her that he told Ron and Hermione last night…. But neither of them would do something like that to their best friends! Then she noticed something on the kitchen counter.

"Oh bloody hell…" Ginny cursed out loud, forgetting that there were young children in the room. She got out of her chair and quickly made her way to the newspaper.

**HARRY AND GINNY POTTER EXPECTING FIRST CHILD? RITA SKEETER REVEALS MORE ON PAGE 3**

"How did she find out?!" escaped Ginny's mouth before she realized it.

"So it is true!?" the entire family was now looking at Ginny, who was looking at her husband for help.

"Er…" Harry cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Ginny!" Molly hugged her only daughter in excitement. "You're going to be a mummy!"

Ginny grinned. "Yeah… I am!"

"How far along is the pregnancy?" Arthur Weasley asked, with a look of discomfort on his face (most likely at the thought of his little girl not actually being his little girl anymore).

"Eleven weeks." Harry was now also smiling. "The due date is actually the same as Fleur's."

"Merlin, you had sex on our wedding night too!" Ron throw his hands up in the air. "Did the whole world!?"

Arthur's ears turned red.

"But how did Skeeter find out?" Harry changed the subject to divert the attention off of his father-in-law.

"Er," Now Ron's ears turned red. "the article may or may not have mentioned that I raised my voice at the Leaky Cauldron…"

Ginny smacked her brother on the back of his head.

"Tsk Tsk, Gin, not the right attitude for a mum!" Ron laughed.

"Well, then uncles shouldn't act like gits." Ginny laughed back, and couldn't help but smile at the word _mum._ She, Ginevra Molly Weasley, was going to be a mum, and now the whole world knew it.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Haven't seen a Pregnant Ginny fic, so I wanted to do one! Everyone has different opinions as to when the 'time of their life' was. Those great, golden days. This is Mr. and Mrs. Potter trying to live through theirs. Companion to Cupcakes and Sprinkles

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Super sorry for the long wait! Please Please review!

* * *

_July 9, 2004_

Out of all the times Harry was sent on an auror trip- it just had to be this week. This bloody week; the week that marked the beginning of Ginny's second trimester.

It also marked the day when Ginny's jean shorts stopped buttoning.

"What the-" The redhead spluttered , trying to pull the fabric together while examining herself in the mirror. She didn't look any fatter; no baby bump yet. But there was no denying it- she was thicker.

Sighing in defeat, Ginny abandoned the denim for a pair of soffe shorts, pulled a black tank top over her head, and headed out for her appointment.

"Good morning, Ginny! " Draco Malfoy seemed too enthusiastic for 9am. Scratch that, he was too enthusiastic for Draco Malfoy. "Might I ask where Harry is?"

"He's away with work." The Young adult replied, evidently wishing her husband was here.

"Okay, well first thing we do today is talk." Malfoy sat in the chair that would have been occupied by Harry and faced the woman on the exam table. "How are you feeling?"

"Loads better, actually."Ginny responded with a grin. "I've been throwing up it seems _all_ the time up until about a week ago."

Malfoy nodded, now writing something down on his clipboard. "Any cravings or anything weird?"

"No…" was said after a moment of thinking.

"Okay, good! Now we have to take your weight." Malfoy jumped out of his chair.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Mrs. Potter, this is so we can make sure that the baby is the right size and that you're still healthy and don't gain too much weight during the pregnancy. It's standard procedure with muggles, too."

Ginny huffed in annoyance and made a move to stand up.

"Oh, no need to get up! I can do it with my wand." He pointed his wand at the woman before returning to his clipboard, "122 pounds…"

"I gained 2 pounds!?" Ginny exclaimed in surprise. How did she gain weight when she was constantly upchucking?

"So would you like to see the baby?"

Ginny stared at the blonde man, "O-of course!"

Malfoy smirked and performed the same spell he did last time, only this time a projected screen appeared along with a beating, "This is my favorite part of the job."

There, in the screen, was a little gray baby connected to a cord. Of course, it didn't look like a newborn, but…. It was _her_ baby. _Inside_ of her. The redhead couldn't help but feel a burning sensation at the back of her eyes while her mouth stretched into a smile.

"The baby can open and close their fingers now." Malfoy informed his patient softly.

Ginny stared at her hand now, opening and closing it. It's amazing how such a small action can seem so big, so significant when being able to do it for the first time.

The screen and heartbeat disappeared as Draco handed her a photograph.

"So Harry can see it too." Ginny looked down at the photo and saw that it was of the baby.

"Thank you." She said genuinely. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the Potter returned home.

!

"Ginny!" Heavy footsteps sounded in the upstairs hallway as Harry's figure appeared at the top of the stairs. His face fell. "I missed the appointment then?"

The young woman nodded as Harry made his way down the stairs. "Look at this." She handed him the photo.

Harry examined the picture. "Is that…?"

"Yeah." Ginny laughed with a watery smile. When Harry looked back up at his wife his eyes were also tearing, although he was not smiling.

"Gin… I have some bad news…."

* * *

They were in the living room; Ginny on the sofa with her knees pulled into her chest, Harry pacing in front of her.

"What do you mean your trip wasn't with the auror department?" Ginny questioned her husband, anger evident in her voice.

"Well, it technically was- it was just top secret and no one but Setter knew about it."

A look of confusion crossed the redhead's face. "Isn't it for the department if your boss sent you out?"

Harry stood in front of his wife. "Setter didn't send me. They _sought_ me. They- They may need help. It's not even technically the Auror Department of the American Magic Association, it's a branch off of that. This project is top secret. You can't tell anybody, Gin. Not your family, not even Ron and Hermione. You _can't_."

Ginny felt a trickle a fear go through her chest. Harry hadn't spoken like that since the day he defeated Voldemort.

"Wh-Why not tell Ron and Hermione?"

Harry gave his wife a grave look. "If they know about it, there is a chance they'll be targeted. And I wouldn't be here to help them."

"So why tell me?"

"Well, you might think it's a little strange and get angry at me if I randomly disappear without a trace."

"But so will they!"

"That's why Setter knows. He'll plant a fake story that I'm on a mission." The raven-haired man now joined the 22 year old on the couch, "You're my wife, Ginny. I promised you in my vows that I would always be truthful to you. This is the truth. And… I was kind of hoping you might like to come to America with me?"

Ginny looked into his green eyes with utter shock. Just twenty minutes ago she was smiling and looking at her future child and now…

"When do you leave?"

"I… I don't know."

"How long would you be staying?"

"I don't know." Harry took a deep breath. "It all depends on _him._ When he attacks, what he does… They could call me any time from tomorrow to years from now. As of right now I'm unsure of how they plan to defeat him and how long it'll take. It could be two weeks. It could be two months-"

"It could be _years_." Ginny stated, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "Who is he?"

Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." His voice sounded as though he was about to cry.

"Harry…" Ginny wrapped her arms around him, each person leaning their forehead on the other's shoulder. In a soft whisper, Ginny said four words that Harry will forever appreciate:

"_I'll come with you_"

* * *

Harry Potter's life is never calm :) Please review!


End file.
